The Coach's Personal Foul
by ErinM
Summary: When Coach B gets bored... he reads Twilight.


**Title**: The Coach's Personal Foul  
**Author**: Erin (erinm_)  
**Characters, Pairing**: Jack, Lucille and Troy (mention of Chad and Sharpay)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: When Coach B gets bored...  
**Warning**: *Written for prompt **03 Twilight** at **hsm_100** on LiveJournal. *Credit for the title goes ENTIRELY to the brother who thinks I'm insane... which is nothing new. For **greasers**, who originally planted the bunny.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to Disney and their respective actors. The rest of 'em are mine. _Twilight_ belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I mock because I can. And one line belongs to _Mulan_, which is also Disney's.

**ONE**  
Jack Bolton was bored. He'd flipped through every channel three times and wasn't exactly impressed by his options. Throwing a glance to his watch, Jack noted that he still had three hours before Lucille even got home and, for the first time in forever, he had nothing to do.

Sighing heavily, he pushed the power button on the remote and leaned forward to see if there was anything on the coffee table to entertain him. Shifting a few magazines, yesterday's paper... He noticed a flash of red.

Reaching for the book, he saw a pair of hands, holding an apple.

**TWO**  
Two and a half hours later, Jack was still sitting on the couch, holding the book with one hand and shifting between holding his side and wiping the tears from his eyes, as he laughed, with the other.

"Jack?" he heard from the kitchen, followed by the sound of the door to the garage closing. Breathing one last laugh, Jack pushed himself up and moved into the kitchen. Lucille was empting out a canvas grocery bag as he stopped at her side and gave her a quick kiss.

She glanced at the book in his hand, blinked and winced. "Jack..."

**THREE**  
He gave her a wide grin and held the book up. "Have you read this?" Jack laughed again and shook his head, turning to lean against the counter. Lucille shook her head slightly and returned to pulling the bits and pieces of dinner from the bag.

"The girls at work thought we should all read it so that we can relate to the kids," she explained in a dramatic sigh. Jack choked a laugh and held up a finger, then opened the book.

"Let me read you my favorite part, Luce." He flipped a few pages and cleared his throat.

**FOUR**  
It took him a second to start, trying to shift from a laugh to a serious tone. Twitching slightly, Jack nodded to Lucille. "_'His white shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth, white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest'_..." Jack made a face and dropped the book to the counter.

"Seriously?" he asked, raising his hands. Lucille simply shook her head and turned to put the vegetables in the fridge until she was ready for them. A moment later, she turned back.

"Did you read that whole book?"

**FIVE**  
"Yeah," he shrugged, not understanding what the problem was. Lucille looked away, trying to silence the laugh that was there, waiting to come out.

"What?" Jack asked, waving the book in the air. "I got bored."

"And there was nothing else you could possibly do but read that?"

"Well, it wasn't as riveting as a playbook, but-" Jack shrugged.

"What's not as riveting?" Troy asked, breezing into the kitchen and reaching into the open fridge for a bottle of water. Lucille pointed to Jack and looked at Troy.

"Your father's reading." Troy smiled as his eyes moved to the book.

**SIX**  
As Troy registered the book, he forgot how to swallow and choked on the water. Lucille gave him a smack on the back and Jack frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Troy said, shaking his head as his hand moved to his pants pocket.

"It's just a book," Jack said again, cocking his head slightly as Troy stepped past him and his hand shot to his ear.

"Dude! My dad read that dumb book!" he shouted into the phone. Jack swung for Troy, but the younger Bolton managed to duck. "That vampire book Sharpay wanted to do for the winter show... I know!"

**SEVEN**  
As Troy disappeared around the corner, shrieking into the phone, Jack dropped the book to the counter with a thud. He knew Lucille would give him no sympathy as she forced a thin smile and looked up to her husband, breaking into a wide grin as soon as she caught his eye.

"You can go to the book club for me, if you'd like," she barely managed to get out.

"I'm going to do something guys do," he grumbled, moving past her for the garage door. "Fix things...cook outdoors," he mumbled. Lucille shook her head and laughed.

_'You married him...'_


End file.
